(1) Field of the invention:
This invention is for killing electronic bugs which have been placed in structures of buildings. In the case of the United States embassy in Moscow, it is known that during construction a substantial number of electronic bugs of different types were placed in the building structure during its construction. Specifically it is known that listening devices are placed in the structural concrete of the building.
This has resulted in a strain on international relations between the United States and Russia. The United States has not taken possession of the new Moscow embassy, and has not permitted the Russians to begin occupancy of their new embassy building located on Wisconsin Avenue in the District of Columbia until such time as the U.S. can occupy the Moscow embassy. It has been reported in the press that the concrete in the new Moscow embassy contains a large number of bugs, and that if a solution is not found to the problem, it will be necessary to tare the building down to the ground and reconstruct a new one where there are no bugs in the concrete. The expense will obviously be substantial, and the time during which reconstruction takes place will delay the Russian occupancy of the Washington, D.C. embassy building.
There has been no practical solution suggested on a way to destroy, or remove the electronic bugs in the United States' new Moscow embassy which does not involve destruction of the building.
(2) Description of the prior art
It is known that electromagnetic pulses (EMP) if large enough will disable or destroy electrical devices of all types. The military has suggested the use of such EMP devices to destroy enemy military equipment. The electromagnetic pulse produced by a thermonuclear explosion is also known to destroy electrical devices within which are within range of the EMP.
The field of microwave heating and applications teaches that microwave energy may be used for heating materials and cooking of foods. The art of microwave heating is concerned with constructive uses of microwaves, and does not contemplate using microwave to destroy the item under treatment.